His Beloved Froggy
by AnarchyTurtle
Summary: A one shot story, of the tragedy of Big and Froggy.


**His Beloved Froggy**

**Hello there Sonic Fans. AnarchyTurtle here, with my first ever Sonic story based around Big. A character that rarely gets a story about himself. **

**Please Enjoy and its rated M for a reason. You were warned.**

How could one describe Big the Cat?

He never really understood the rest of the world. Confused by their everyday rush in life. To everyone else he was merely the big friendly purple cat that relaxed and went fishing everyday under his favourite tree with his best friend, Froggy.

Above his fishing spot, he could hear cars travelling down the highway. The early hours of a sunny Monday morning always resulted in rush hour, not that this bothered Big. He was keener on the peaceful life.

A loud crash came from the highway above him. One very large male walrus had been on the phone whilst driving and drove straight into the back of another driver. Big sighed softly as he heard them shouting at the top of their lungs at each other. The purple cat pulled up his fishing rod out of the pond.

"Come on little buddy, lets go help out before someone gets hurt!" said Big picking up Froggy. The frog made a 'ribbit' sound and hopped merrily into Big's arms.

Froggy had become Big's best friend after a house burglar murdered both his parents. The Police did catch the man who killed them, not that Big could bring himself to attack the man responsible, he had been raised better than that and was sure that he would one day see his parents again. That was something he longed for. There was a void in Big's heart after his parents died, then he met Froggy and his new friend filled that void; Big wouldn't know what to do without him.

The highway was at least sixty feet above them. Big quickly ran up the stairs leading to the footpath of the motorway, there he could see that the large walrus and a female mouse were having a shouting competition.

"You ignorant bastard!" screamed the woman; "I should sue you for being on your phone whilst driving!"

"Are you threatening me?" The man replied, clenching his fists.

Both of them stopped arguing to stare at the big purple cat approaching them.

"Hey you guys! Stop fighting!" Big cried out.

"Who are you?" asked the walrus, who was twice the size of Big.

"Big!" He replied happily in his absent-minded voice.

The Walrus suppressed a smirk. "Okay what do you want Big?"

"For you two to stop fighting." The cat answered in his gentle voice.

"To hell with that, you retarded cat!" the woman yelled, "This assholes paying for all the repairs the back of my car needs! And if you don't leave, you getting twatted!"

"Oh really?" said a voice, Big recognised.

Big turned round to see a familiar pink hedgehog walking towards him with a hammer in hand.

"Amy!" he cried out, ready to hug her.

"These losers giving you any trouble Big?" she asked; ready to swing at any given second.

The two drivers realised the situation they were in and retreated back to their respective vehicles defeated.

Unable to contain himself any longer, Big ran over to Amy and pulled her into a massive bear hug.

"Amy! What are you doing here?" he asked, releasing her from the tight hug.

"I heard the crash from my apartment and came rushing over, when I saw you." She replied smiling.

Big smiled simply. "Lets go for ice cream!" he suggested.

…

"Thanks for paying for my ice cream Big." Said Amy as they walked away from the ice cream van.

"No problem!" Big replied.

A sudden gust of wind blew Amy's skirt up. She dropped her ice cream, trying to hold her skirt down. Big watched as a group of rats approached them. Big generously handed Amy his ice cream.

"Thanks Big" Amy said.

"Nice ass bitch" said one of the rats, staring at Amy.

"Hey!" Big shouted, defending his friend.

The group of rats started laughing.

"Look out Tyler," said one of the rats talking to the rat that had insulted Amy, "this one speaks like a right downy."

This Tyler guy just laughed at Big, in this high pitch cruel tone. Then out of nowhere he grabbed Amy by the back of her neck.

Now, there are a few things you wouldn't want to do in front of Big.

One thing to do is hurt Froggy.

Or attempt to rob him, for that matter.

A more notable one would be harass his friends.

Without hesitation, the large purple cat charged at the five rats, sending them flying to the floor. Amy fell over too as Tyler lost his grip on her. Big quickly helped her up.

Amy looked quite scared but gathered herself quickly.

"Again thanks Big, I didn't know what to do," she admitted sheepishly.

Big scratched his head, "where is Mr. Sonic these days?"

"… Saving the world." She replied shrugging.

Before either of them could react, one of Tyler's scrawny rat friends ran over and grabbed Big's fishing rod.

"Hey! Give that back meanies!" Big cried out desperately.

The rat ignored his pleas and stomped on the rod, snapping it in half.

"No!" Big yelled, letting out a whimper as he picked up his broken fishing rod parts. The group of rats led by Tyler, left laughing.

Tyler turned round one more time before leaving.

"Get in the way of us again cat and your frog will be next!" He announced.

Big ignored him. "Are you okay Amy?" he asked worried.

"Yeah, I'm glad I have a friend like you Big" she replied.

The friendly cat smiled. He loved Amy, as a friend though.

"I'm sure someday, you'll meet the right woman Big" said Amy.

"I did," replied Big his voice faltering a bit.

Amy gasped, she had completely forgotten. When Big decided to join Amy and Cream the rabbit to find Froggy and Chocola, (Cream's pet chao), they bonded quite well, Big revealed his past to them. He told them both something that they swore to keep secret. Years before any of them even met, Big had found the love of his life (Georgia). Like him she was a cat. Perfect to him, he still wondered to this day how she had ever fallen for him. Everyday with her was heaven for him, then one day she was diagnosed with cancer.

He stuck by her even more after that; even until the day her heart stopped beating. Big still mourned her, before going to sleep every night, not that he ever mentioned it to anyone. Until he met Amy and Cream, after he told them that they agreed to keep it secret and their bond was ever stronger.

"Oh my god Big, I'm so sorry, I, I-" Amy began apologising.

"Its fine" he said in his friendly tone, "you didn't mean me any harm."

…

Once Big had said his goodbyes to Amy, he went with Froggy to go buy a new fishing rod. His great strength swung open the shop doors and he began browsing.

"Which one do you like Froggy?" Big asked cheerfully.

The frog ribbeted in response and leaped from Big's arms onto the aisle's shelves. Big looked where Froggy was heading and noticed a colourful fishing rod with frog symbols on it.

Big smiled. "I like it too Froggy!"

He immediately picked it up and went to the till, where two young teenage employees were working.

"Hey" said the taller teenager of the two.

"I'd like this one" Big announced, half shouting as he held the rod.

The teenagers eyed each other for a moment then laughed a little at Big's expense. Big however was too busy stroking Froggy to take any notice at their nasty remarks.

After paying for his rod (and letting the employees keep the change) Big decided to head back to his favourite spot, under a tree near an old pond.

The sun was setting early as he made his way down an alley. He was walking merrily and humming to himself when he heard distant screaming coming from down the alley. Rushing over fearlessly, he spotted Amy backed into a corner on her knees, her clothes torn, Tyler and his friends were all over her. None of them had noticed Big standing there.

No time to think he placed Froggy down on the floor. "Stay there" Big said in quite a firm tone, "I wouldn't want you to get hurt." Froggy obeyed.

"Hey!" Big bellowed at the top of his lungs gaining the attention of Tyler and his friends. "Leave her alone!"

Fear was spread across their faces. There was an obvious reason why he was the power behind the former Team Rose.

Big swung at Tyler knocking him straight to the floor. The rat's friends threw shaky punches at Big, eventually knocking him onto his back. That was all they needed to run. They bolted before Big could get up. Big turned round to see Froggy lifted into the air by Tyler, holding him tightly in his palms.

"You're going to pay you fat shit," Tyler snarled before leaving.

Big pulled himself up and let out a whimper. "Froggy!" he said frantically.

He turned round to see Amy sobbing half naked, a quivering wreck on the damp concrete. Big knew this was no time to feel sorry for himself, he quickly helped Amy dress herself and got her back on her feet.

"They, they-" Amy vomited.

"Its okay. It's going to be okay," Big, whispered softly holding her in a warm hug, he remembered once saying that to the love of his life. He was glad for Amy's sake but he was still worrying about Froggy. He blamed himself for telling Froggy to stay put.

"I'm going to take you to the Police Station" he spoke once again in his firm voice. She nodded letting out a small whimper.

…

Big walked away from the Police Station, he felt better now experts were comforting Amy and the Police were after Tyler, but he was still scared for Froggy's safety. It was getting dark, and he and he was unsure where to start looking for Froggy then he saw a familiar rat approaching him from the distance. No sign of Froggy.

"Hey retard, follow me or your little frog friend is dead" the rat said threatening Big with a sadistic smile on his face.

Big had no choice. "Lead the way" Big replied in a depressed tone, tears filling his eyes.

The rat led Big to an abandoned warehouse. Inside Tyler stood there stroking Froggy ever so gently.

"Please give back Froggy!" Big begged as he approached Tyler.

"I don't think so" Tyler retorted smirking.

It was only then Big realised that Tyler had a blender plugged in near him. Tyler ever so gently placed Froggy inside it and closed the lid. The Frog ribbeted, clearly unhappy with the sharp metal under his feet, nonetheless oblivious to the situation at hand. Tyler held a remote in his hand, no doubt the one necessary to activate the blender.

"No!" Big screamed at the top of his lungs, "I'll do anything, just please don't hurt Froggy."

Tyler laughed in his cold cruel tone as tears rolled down Big's cheeks.

"You can save your pet," Tyler spoke in a fake friendly voice, "all you need to do is beg for my forgiveness and apologise for what you have done today!"

"What did I do?" Big asked on his knees, still crying.

To Big's shock, the rat laughed, then the laughing died and the rat donned a more serious face. "You ruined my chances with that pink slut" Tyler screeched clearly disillusioned, "apologise. Right now!"

Big began begging to the insane rat. "Please I'm so sorry Mr. Rat sir. Please don't hurt my beloved friend," Big sobbed, "he's all I've got. Please let me make it up to you I promise."

Tyler smiled and closed his eyes; clearly satisfied with the power he had over the devastated cat.

"I accept your apology" he spoke as if he were a god, "gentlemen were leaving" he ordered still holding the remote to the blender in his hand. His friends shrugged to each other clearly unsatisfied with the anti climax and began to leave. Big got to his feet over the moon and ran over to Froggy who was still in the inactivated blender.

"Your safe little buddy" said Big to his friend as he picked up the blender. Froggy ribbeted happily, still inside the blender. Tyler and his gang of rats were walking away, when Tyler turned round to see Big about to free Froggy. Tyler smirked and with no remorse activated the remote in his hand.

The blender activated immediately. Big gasped in pure horror as Froggy screamed in agonising pain as the razor sharp metal tore him apart.

"Please stop!" Big shrieked as his best friend, died a painful death right in his hands. He slammed the blender to the floor but it was too late, Froggy lay there motionless in his own body parts. Big passed out.

…

He must have awoken at least a few hours later. The cat gathered his thoughts, and then remembered. Froggy still lay there in front of him, a motionless corpse that was once his best friend. He was covered in his own liquefied body parts.

Big snivelled, choking back tears. He gathered the remains of his friend in his big hands.

"Froggy" he whimpered still finding it hard to believe his beloved friend was gone forever. "Froggy I'm so sorry, please forgive me!" said Big in nearly a whisper.

"I'm going to have a funeral for you," he said softly, cradling his dead friend, "its what you would have wanted."

It must have been the early hours of the morning. No one was around as the large but friendly cat, walked slowly through the park, heading to his favourite pond.

He approached the water's edge it all seemed so peaceful. Big emptied Froggy's remains into the water, they floated glistening under the rising sun.

"You were born here. I met you here, so you surely deserve to be laid to rest here" Big spoke softly. He stared at Froggy for a few moments then couldn't take anymore, he entered his hut just feet away from the pond and tree he spent nearly everyday at. Not a single thought entered his head as he wrapped himself up in bed covers. He just stared at the ceiling then he broke down crying.

He had no one to hug at night anymore.

No one look after like a son.

The void in Big's heart was back and bigger than ever. Big must of cried himself to sleep.

…

Big was dreaming. He knew it. He could see Froggy once again, but every time he tried to run towards his friend, Froggy moved further away.

"Froggy come back," Big shouted, not wanting his dream to end.

For once Froggy spoke in a normal voice. "You can't come near me big, I'm dead."

Big shuddered. "What do you mean Froggy" he asked confused.

"Your Mother, Father are here, and Georgia as well," Froggy announced, "we're all in heaven."

Big gasped, it sounded so perfect. It was away from the harsh reality that haunted him day in and day out. Big of course didn't stop to think, this was all a dream.

He awoke in his hut. The sun shone through his windows. He bolted upright and noticed the Rod he had bought yesterday with the frog symbols on it and couldn't help himself, he sobbed freely onto his pillow, remembering everything 'Froggy' had told him in his dream.

Big opened his front door and headed to the pond to visit his dead friend.

He gasped in horror as several herons were gathered around the pond, snapping up Froggy's remains with their beaks. Big seized his head in his hands as if were suffering a massive headache.

"He's in a better place. He's in a better place. He's in a better place," he repeated to himself, feeling queasy as the herons ate their breakfast. Then he remembered what Froggy told him. 'They're all waiting for me in heaven' he thought, his stomach lurched as the inevitable thought entered his mind.

"There's nothing for me here, not anymore. Their all up in heaven waiting for me" Big said out loud staring up at the sky. No one was around. He stared at the tree where he used to go fishing with Froggy everyday. Silently he found a rope in his hut and tied it into a noose on the lowest branch of the tree. He got a chair from his hut and stood up on it. Shaky but determined to end his life; Big wrapped the noose round his thick neck and felt the need to remember the best times.

He remembered when he finally passed his school exams and his mother and father were so happy with him.

He remembered when he first made love to Georgia, who didn't ridicule him for being nervous.

And lastly he remembered when he first met Froggy, and the two instantly became inseparable best friends.

Big felt himself slip from the stool.

'I'm going to see them all again' he thought.

**Well done if you managed to read to the end. **

**Love it. Hate it. Tell me your thoughts on it.**

**Also feel free to troll or flame me, I could use a good laugh.**

.


End file.
